Heaven Help Me
by Sailorpluto22
Summary: Being a Vice Foreign Minister has taken a toll on Relena, but what will happen when the memories of her past life come back. How will the G-boys handle the fact that she was a.............................(Read and review, then I'll love you!)
1. Chapter 1: Genesis

Author's note: THIS IS MY VERY FIRST FANFIC, WHICH = NO FLAMES.but any constructive criticism from experienced authors would help and be nice. Oh yeah, most of this stuff is from the top of my head, so forgive any sudden plot twists and errors, don't worry, I will fix them when I have time - I'm taking 18 credits as well as playing bball on scholarship for NYU so I won't be able to update as much as I want to, plus this story took a year and half for me to write (u all understand what writer's block is, right?) newayz, on to the legal stuff..  
  
Legal Stuff: None of these characters belongs to me except Ayasha. If I did own these characters, I would be filthy rich.  
  
Heaven Help Me - Chapter 1: Genesis  
  
A.C. 198 - Earth and the Space colonies have been at peace now for two years ever since the Mariemaia incident. A woman with honey blonde hair and sea blue eyes sat at her desk going over papers for the new expansion of colony L5. The people there wanted a new wing dedicated to the newfound, and hard fought, peace in honor of Ms. Relena Peacecraft. As she was looking over the documents, a sudden wash of memories spilled into her head. Memories she thought were long forgotten, but obviously not so.  
  
Flashback  
  
"You know if I take your crystal, you can no longer be a goddess," a girl with light emerald hair and garnet eyes said. The other girl just nodded her head and put her hand on the shoulder of the first girl.  
  
"I know, but I believe that, even without a guardian, this planet will prosper," she replied.  
  
"Terra, I have known you for six thousand years. Why the sudden change?" the first girl scrunched her eyes in frustration.  
  
"Because your sister has shown me the future - a future where Earth is behind in science and technology. Already the Mercurians and your people have acquired Mathematics. The rest of the planets are following suit. Mine, however, have still yet to discover fire."  
  
"But without you, Earth will become diverse and many cultures will develop. There will be no uniformity," she tried to reason.  
  
"I know that Ayasha. But if the people diversify and have different train of thoughts, more ideas will be developed if the way of thinking is eclectic. Besides, the other deities in the universe have held contempt and mockery for my planet. Its resources are far beyond rare, but because we're backwards, everyone will try to take it away."  
  
"Which is precisely why you must give up this foolish notion," Ayasha interrupted.  
  
"NO! That is why they must become diverse. They will be able to build up their society and culture more quickly and be able to defend themselves rather than lug around like stupid cave-people!" Terra shouted and balled up her hands into fists. Ayasha saw that there was no way for Terra to change her mind, so she decided to grant her wish. The Holy-deity reached her hand forward a few inches shy of the golden-brown crystal imbedded in Terra's chest.  
  
"You will be reincarnated as a mortal on this planet in the far future. At a young age you will be called to a task so great, but you will be admired throughout the entire universe for your actions. On the day before your nineteenth birthday, you will begin to receive your memories. How you handle it will determine your planet's fate," Ayasha warned and emitted a light from her hand. Streams of Holy ejected from the light and attached to Terra's crystal. At first, the Earth Goddess didn't feel a thing. Then came an excruciating pain in her chest. Her heart felt like it was being ripped out. Terra let out a piercing scream and collapsed into darkness.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Relena smiled at the memory. However ironic, it makes perfect sense. Her people were now revolutionizing so fast, Relena herself had trouble keeping up with the times. Her smile reflected how right she was and how her decision affected her.  
  
Tomorrow was Relena's birthday. Milliardo smiled at the thought that his baby sister, in her eighteen years of life, had been Queen of the World and has been Vice-Foreign Minister Darlian since the age of fifteen - when she was called to lead an entire planet and all the colonies on the road to peace. He planned the party to be in the atrium for Relena spent most of down time there smelling the roses, which was why he ordered a bouquet of white ones to be sent tomorrow. Milliardo was also in charge of the guest list. That meant all the important people were coming, including the Gundam pilots, Hilde, Catherine, Dorothy, and Sally. However, the one person Milliardo hoped wouldn't show up would be the infamous, or should we say now famous, pilot of the Wing Zero. The older, overprotective brother didn't like him one bit. Lucrezia Noin, now Lucrezia Peacecraft, entered the atrium carrying her one-year-old son, Nicolas, in her arms. She approached Milliardo, and handed the child to him all the while making cooing noises and such.  
  
"I can't believe how big he's getting," she remarked.  
  
"I agree, he has your hair and my eyes."  
  
"But he also has your sister's quiet nature, he rarely makes a fuss."  
  
"I wish this party was the same. Just getting the catering was a hassle," Milliardo replied and scrunched his eyebrows together. "It's giving me a headache." Noin took Nicolas from Milliardo and started rocking him to sleep.  
  
"I'll put Nick in to go to bed. You should get some rest yourself. I'll finish the decorations in here."  
  
"That's alright hon, I'll finish it. But you're right, I will take a breather." With that, the former Lightning Baron, his wife and son went inside.  
  
A girl about five-feet-seven and with a slim but athletic build approached the door to the Peacecraft mansion. She was wearing black leather jeans and a red tank top with a white jean-jacket as well as the darkest pair of sunglasses that hid her eyes-which showed her many millennia of wisdom. The girl knocked on the door three times and waited patiently. As she was doing so, a young man with chestnut colored, waist length hair approached, rather bounced towards her, and introduced himself. "Hiya! I'm Duo Maxwell," he said as he extended his hand. The girl didn't know what to think but just copied his gesture, however with a more solemn tone.  
  
"Hello, my name is Ayasha, Ayasha Meiou. Do you know Relena?"  
  
"Of course I know her, she's like a sister to me. Actually tomorrow's her birthday, but I decided to drop in early. Are you here for her party too?" Duo then eyed her suspiciously and realized she wasn't carrying anything, whereas he was holding a bag full of surprises and tricks for the birthday bash tomorrow. Ayasha saw the way he was staring and it dawned on her she was in hot water. She needed an excuse, QUICK.  
  
"I'm a.very old friend of Relena's. We go back to pre-school together. I was in the neighborhood, so I decided to stop by and." Ayasha pulled a small token from behind her, like a jewelry box, "give her this."  
  
"Wow! An old friend you say? She'll definitely be glad to see you." Duo went back to his good-natured self. He inwardly scolded himself for acting like a soldier just now. Just then the door opened. The girl who answered it took one look at Ayasha and her face lit up like a Christmas tree. Duo saw what was going on and decided to bust in. "Hey Oneesama! This girl says she's an old friend of yours! Why don't you invite her in instead of gawking at her like you've seen a ghost?" Relena just giggled at the comment.  
  
"Oh, Duo. Will you ever grow up?"  
  
"Not really," he replied as he smiled and went past both the goddess and ex-goddess to put the bag down in the parlor and help put up the decorations. Relena just giggled a little more and Ayasha just smirked at the comment.  
  
"Would you like to come in?" Relena stared at the deity.  
  
"Yes, that would be nice." Both girls made their way to the kitchen where Pagan made tea. Ayasha took a sip and made a contented face. "Earth tea is excellent; you should export some to the other planets. They would love it." Upon hearing the comment, Pagan just shot a look at Relena, who widened her eyes to Ayasha, who quickly covered with, "If there were other life forms, I mean." Relena laughed wholeheartedly and Pagan just smiled at the 'joke.' Ayasha sweat dropped and joined in as well. Relena asked Pagan politely to leave so they could 'reminisce'.  
  
"I don't believe you came here to visit," Relena started as she sipped her tea.  
  
"Yes and no. I must say you were right five thousand years ago. I also came to say I'm sorry. You're the guardian goddess of this planet. You know what's best for it." Ayasha put her head down but Relena took one her hands into her own.  
  
"No, Ayasha. You were being a good friend and reminding me of the consequences of my actions." Then she smiled. "Although I will say, 'I told you so.'" At this Ayasha smiled and squeezed Relena's hand back in return.  
  
"That is one thing," the deity started and removed her hand from Relena's. Relena's face became serious and Ayasha continued. "The council has decided, without the approval of Genesis, to confiscate Earth as a property and take possession of all its resources-seeing as there is no guardian goddess to protect it. I was commissioned by Genesis to replace you earlier, but." She continued to look down. Relena's face then became full of horror and panic. She stood up and slammed her cup on the table, almost breaking it.  
  
"How could they have done this without her saying so! We have rules for a reason! The council can't just." Relena was silenced as Ayasha quickly stood up and put a hand over her mouth and continued in a low tone. Relena realized how close Ayasha was and blushed, although she tried to hide it.  
  
"Shhh! There's more. The council remembered your decision to become human. Therefore, I tried to speak on your behalf. I told them of Genesis's earlier decision. However, I was shunned and banded a traitor, so I ran." Relena took in all the information. The council of the immortals was going to drain Earth dry and kill all of her people and since her best friend attempted to convince them otherwise, she is now an outlaw. The former Queen of the World broke down and cried while Ayasha just held her. "I have been trying to contact the Creator, but Genesis is nowhere to be found. Myself and the members of the Sol System Faction believe an insider has turned the rest of the council against Genesis and has kidnapped her, or suppressed her magic somehow. But since I'm the only one that's excommunicated, the rest of the Faction is giving me updates and all sorts of information. But because you were one of us, the Faction, I don't know how long the council will share information with us before they find out."  
  
"That is true. But, what about Genesis? The only way to suppress her magic is by the use of a G-Collar, and those were banned by Genesis herself during the Silver Millennium." Relena regained some composure and Ayasha let her go softly, albeit reluctantly.  
  
"I know, that's why I became afraid. That someone would try to track you down and kill you, so that you can't put in a claim to the council."  
  
"But I'm no longer a goddess. I have no say in the matter." At this Ayasha smiled. She took out the present that she was going to give Relena.  
  
"I almost forgot, here's your birthday present." Relena took the gift and unwrapped it. She slowly opened the little box and gasped at the content inside. It was a golf ball-sized, golden-brown colored crystal in the shape of a sphere; it glowed with a brilliant bronze light full of energy and power. At the same time Duo, Milliardo, Noin, and Pagan came bursting into the kitchen after hearing Relena's shouts from the atrium and upstairs.  
  
"What's going on!" Milliardo was the first to jump in. He saw the crystal and was about to snatch it away from Relena believing it to be a bomb. Ayasha quickly stepped in front and from nowhere pulled out and pointed a rapier at Milliardo's throat. Relena was trying to stay calm and Duo had one hand holding Noin and Pagan back while the other was at his waist getting ready to pull out his gun. Ayasha saw this and quickly warned him.  
  
"Don't even think about it, if you value your friend's life. Put your hands where I can see them." Everyone raised their hands except for Relena. She came up next to Ayasha and whispered in her ear. Milliardo saw this as an opportunity to take Ayasha while she was off-guard but Relena then turned to him.  
  
"No, Milliardo," she commanded in firm voice. Milliardo was startled by her aggression. "Ayasha didn't know if you were friend or foe. Now please step away," she pleaded. Ayasha lowered her weapon and it disappeared to wherever it came from and turned toward Relena.  
  
"You could have told me he was your brother." Relena smiled.  
  
"You didn't ask, you still think on your intuition." At this Ayasha at first balked and then smirked. Then she turned to the rest of the stunned crowd.  
  
"Please excuse my behavior, I didn't know who you were, save for Pagan." She bowed out of respect. Duo stepped forward.  
  
"Umm.Relena; could you explain this to me. How is it that Ayasha here can summon weapons from another dimension?" Relena sweat dropped. There was no way she and Ayasha can talk their way out of this. Ayasha mentally sent a message.  
  
/You would've had to tell them sooner or later./ Relena just sighed.  
  
"You're right. But can't it wait until tomorrow, I want everyone to be here." Ayasha nodded her head in approval along with the rest. Relena went out into the main hall and ascended the stairs. As she got to the top she turned around and saw Ayasha standing at the bottom. "This will mean another war, won't it?" Ayasha sighed.  
  
"Inevitably, yes. But don't worry, I promise you; nothing will happen to Earth." Relena saw the determination in her eyes and smiled. She then went to bed. Ayasha waited till she was out of sight, "and I promise I will let nothing happen to you." As Ayasha was walking away, Duo caught up to her.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm going to mill around the colony until tomorrow."  
  
"Why don't you spend the night here. There are plenty of bedrooms." Milliardo quickly stepped in and interjected.  
  
"Absolutely not! We don't know who she is and," he pointed to Ayasha, "I don't know how you know my sister, and I don't care, but you're not welcome here." Ayasha just shrugged her shoulders in a nonchalant way and headed towards the door. Noin walked in front of her and gave a look to Milliardo. Milliardo just sighed and gave in. "Fine! But don't expect me to be cordial." With that, he went upstairs to bed. Pagan just bowed and followed suit.  
  
"Well, I'll show you to your room," Duo chimed in. Noin just smiled at the goddess.  
  
"Tomorrow, you and Relena have some explaining to do." Ayasha just smirked and nodded her head at the former soldier. She decided this human was not so bad after all and felt a nice sleep in a bed for once would be better than sleeping outside or in space.  
  
As Duo was escorting her to bed he tried to bring up various topics but found that Ayasha kept wandering to the paintings. "Do you like them?" he said.  
  
"Yes. Can you tell me what the story is about?" she asked. Duo explained that it was about a goddess who sacrificed her power so that mankind can evolve to the way it wants to. "Did Relena paint these?"  
  
"No. She hired an artist by the name of Muse Dea. She's the one who made up the story." Ayasha noticed that the painting with her taking Terra's crystal has Ayasha only as a silhouette.  
  
"Why is the one taking the goddess's powers in this one missing?"  
  
"It's not missing. Muse said that when the goddess herself returned to Terra, the picture would show up. Could you believe it? She acted as if the story was real or something," Duo remarked as she scratched his head and moved another two doors down. Ayasha had to stifle a laugh. "Here's your room, Ms. Meiou," Duo announced and opened the door for her. She walked in and marveled at how, even though it was a guest room, it was decorated as if it were the master bedroom.  
  
"Please call me Ayasha," she said. As Ayasha moved toward the balcony window, Duo couldn't help but wonder how an aura just surrounded her even though it was pitch black. Duo closed the door and told himself that it must be the moonlight. Ayasha looked toward the sky and saw that the dark, ominous clouds had covered the moon, so that no light could be seen. Duo moved passed the painting of the silhouette taking Terra's crystal. "Man, that artist was a real loon."  
  
As soon as he left, the silhouette was replaced by Ayasha's picture. 


	2. Chapter 2: Apocalypse

Heaven Help Me - Chapter 2: Apocalypse  
  
It was morning-three in the morning to be exact. Nicolas was crying a river. Noin groggily awoke from her sleep and slowly dragged herself to the baby room, which was next to Ayasha's. "Oh man," she groaned as she slapped herself, "I hope he didn't wake Ayasha up." Lo and behold, as Noin put her hand on the handle of the door, the crying stopped. She was about to go back to bed thinking Nicolas had gotten tired of crying. But the mother within her told her other wise. Acting on instinct, Noin turned back toward the door and cautiously opened it. The site before filled her with wonder and, at the same time, guilt. There was Ayasha, fast asleep in the rocking chair, holding Nicolas, who was also in dreamland. Noin sighed mentally and reminded herself to thank the stranger in the morning. As the mother was about to take her child and put him back in the crib, she felt a dagger to her neck. She looked up and met eyes with a protective deity. Ayasha narrowed her eyes before she widened them in shock and put the dagger back into nothingness.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was you," she said meekly.  
  
"That's ok; I'm sorry little Nicky here woke you, but thank you for putting him to sleep," Noin replied, then added, "and protecting him."  
  
"Actually it was my pleasure; I've never held a child before, but this experience was.fulfilling." Ayasha smiled wearily and stood up handing the child over to Noin. The former soldier placed the child back into the crib and turned to face the goddess. However, when she did so, Ayasha was gone.  
  
"Hmm." Noin walked to the next door, which was slightly ajar. Noin slowly pushed it open and thanked God that it didn't make a noise. She entered as silently as a cat and looked towards Ayasha's bed. Seeing that she wasn't there her attention changed to the balcony. There, Ayasha was standing on the rail with her arms behind her head. She then crossed her legs and was now sitting Indian style a couple of feet above the rail. Ayasha then put her hands in front in a prayer position. Noin almost gasped at the sight but covered her mouth. Ayasha heard the slight noise and opened her eyes.  
  
"Come in Noin, don't be afraid." Noin hesitantly approached the goddess, then stopped a few feet shy of her. Ayasha continued to speak but didn't break her concentration. "I know this might seem odd to you and I know you don't want to wait 'till morning for an explanation." Ayasha turned around, still in her position, but relaxed her hands on her knees and smiled at Noin. "Relena is a dear friend of mine. We go back many, many years. I promise you that you can trust me. I will protect her with my life if necessary."  
  
"I don't understand, who are you? How is it that you can do all these amazing things?" Noin asked, still a little frightened. Ayasha took a deep breath and spoke slowly, so that the mortal in front of her would be able to soak in the information and understand.  
  
"The rest of the story will be explained tomorrow. But for now I will tell you this. My name is Ayasha Katsuhito Meiou, Holy Goddess and second princess of the ninth planet of this solar system. I was also the head of Genesis's guard until she disappeared. Our group, the Sol System Faction, has been trying to find the whereabouts of our Creator for the last two thousand years." Noin just widened her eyes in disbelief.  
  
"I don't believe it.but it kind of makes sense. However, I don't understand; there's more than one God?" She quizzically asked, but with a hint of reverence in her voice.  
  
"Yes there is, but the one most of you mortals worship is Genesis, known to you as Yahweh and God. But in fact He is a SHE. That notion will change in time." Ayasha turned her head back to the sky and closed her eyes. Her breathing became rhythmic and two spots shown on her back. Soon those spots spewed out into ribbons and formed two blinding white wings with gold metal tips on the end of the larger feathers. Noin just stared in awe and wonder as the whole scene played before her.  
  
"W.Wh.What are you?"  
  
"I told you, I am a Holy goddess," Ayasha replied coolly, "I think you should go to bed." Noin just shook her head in agreement, all the while her jaw was slightly open and backed out of the room, bumping into the bedpost on her way out.  
  
As Noin was walking back, she turned to look at the painting of the silhouette taking the crystal from the Earth Goddess. However, instead of the silhouette, she saw Ayasha's picture. Noin ran from to the beginning of the hall where the paintings begin and gasped at the first picture. It was of Terra, rather Relena, holding the earth protectively in her arms and smiling like a mother would to her child. As Noin went to each painting, the entire story was starting to make sense. Relena/Terra had sacrificed herself so that Earth would catch up to the other planets in technology. Noin was astounded still, but decided to get some sleep. It was already three forty-five am. And it was peaceful.  
  
Duo was the first one downstairs for breakfast, or rather he thought he was. Ayasha was already at the table picking at her fried eggs and pancakes.  
  
"Earth food is strange," she commented. Duo just looked at her dumbly.  
  
"Why don't you try eating it instead of playing with it," he suggested in a humorous manner. Ayasha just rolled her eyes up to him then back to her food.  
  
"I have never used these utensils before and the last time I ate was three hundred years ago."  
  
"Oh," Duo replied dumbfounded. "Well, I'll show you." He walked over to Ayasha, who regarded his every step as if he were an enemy. Duo took the seat next to Ayasha and picked up the fork and knife at his plate of pancakes and eggs. "You take this thing, called a knife, and cut the food with it. The fork here pierces the food as you cut. You pull the food off with your mouth and eat it." As he explained, he showed her the steps. "And," he added, "if you have a big mouth, you can take a lot in one bite." He cut off a big piece of pancake and practically swallowed it whole. He followed suit with a glass of orange juice. Ayasha copied him, only she took one whole pancake, stretched her mouth to an amazing size, and, with out chewing, inhaled the round golden disc.  
  
"It tastes like Namighurah."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Neptunian squash."  
  
"Oh," Duo said with a mouthful of pancakes. Duo didn't want to question her age or anything about her and Relena. He knew well enough that Relena kept her word, and will tell them when everyone gets her. Miliardo came walking into the dining room, and gave a menacing stare at Ayasha.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked threateningly.  
  
"Relena said she will tell you when everyone gets here," she replied in an equal deadly tone. The two just stared at one another as if sizing each other up. Duo and Noin saw the tension and decided to break it.  
  
"So? What is Pluto like, Ayasha?" Noin asked. Ayasha forgot about Miliardo to answer her question, but Duo piped in.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Then he turned to Ayasha. "You're from Pluto?"  
  
"I think it would be best if you waited for Relena to come back, if not, the explanation I will give you won't make sense." Miliardo was not satisfied with that answer and hotly attacked her again.  
  
"I don't think you're even from another planet," he said. As he continued Relena came in followed by the Gundam pilots, minus Heero. Hilde was away on business, Sally had to cover something at the Preventers' Headquarters, and Dorothy was in an anger management program. Miliardo didn't notice they were there. "I think you are someone from my sister's past, but you became a crazy, obsessive belligerent, who is trying to take advantage of her!" Relena had her mouth wide open and the pilots, especially Duo, were to shocked to say a thing. Noin came in Ayasha's defense.  
  
"No, Miliardo; she's telling the truth! Look at the paintings on the second floor, the silhouette's filled in and." she hesitated on the last part, "I saw her wings." Right there, Miliardo had just about had enough. He lunged after Ayasha, shouting like a madman. Ayasha phased out of the way and Miliardo dove into the chair. She then reappeared, hovering above where Miliardo landed, in her battle gear and her wings flapping. In her hands was the Holy Glaive - one of the two most devastating weapons in the universe. Ayasha raised the weapon to deliver a deadly blow to the former Lightning Baron, Relena screamed and ran in between the two fighters, just as the goddess was bringing Holy Glaive down.  
  
"No! Ayasha, stop!" Ayasha paused the menacing blade just a few millimeters shy of Relena's head, ready to split it open with the force of a hurricane. The Holy goddess just widened her eyes.  
  
"Terra." Relena just gave a look of defiance.  
  
"You promised me." Ayasha just lowered her weapon, but not without giving a warning glare to Miliardo. Nicolas had started crying again. Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei were too stunned to say anything throughout the ordeal. Finally Noin spoke up.  
  
"I'm going to tend to Nicky, if you want answers, look at the paintings on the second floor." With that she got up and left. Ayasha teleported to the last painting of her taking Terra's crystal. The pilots, Relena, and Miliardo walked up the stairs. As they were doing so, Trowa asked Relena a question.  
  
"Why did that girl call you Terra?" Relena just looked at the floor sadly.  
  
"Because that is my real name." Miliardo just regarded her.  
  
"But you were born here, I remember it, you're not from another planet, it's not possible." Relena just answered back.  
  
"I was the guardian goddess of this planet, so, no, I am not an alien. However, if you were to check my DNA, it would not resemble our mother's or father's. I was reincarnated into this time period by Destiny in order to bring peace here. I did my job, but now it seems the Council wishes to take away my planet and drain it of its resources." Wufei looked at her hotly. He was mad at the fact that Relena would keep something like this from them.  
  
"I don't understand, why didn't you tell us before? That was a cowardly act, keeping your secrets hidden from us." Miliardo didn't know what to say. Was the girl, no woman, in front of him his sister, or just another stranger in his house? He didn't know who she was anymore. Relena explained how she didn't get back her memories until yesterday. Wufei just scowled, but Quatre lent some sympathy.  
  
"It's O.K., Relena. We trust that you would have told us in your own time."  
  
"Thank you, Quatre. I was a very much afraid that's all. But now that everyone knows, I'm afraid there's another problem to be addressed."  
  
The gang reached the top of the stairs and looked at the paintings. Noin joined them while holding Nicolas, who was sucking out of a bottle. As they walked past the paintings, the crew began to understand what Relena gave up to save their planet. She gave up immortality and power - something that would not be easy to do. When they reached the last of the paintings, Trowa had a troubling thought. "Relena, you said the Council wanted to destroy this planet. Who are they?" At this point, Ayasha stepped in.  
  
"The Council of the Deities is the other half of power. It's like the old joint parliament of England. While Genesis ruled all of creation, the council made decisions and helped carry out Genesis's orders. But the one thing that both sides did not agree on was how Earth should be handled. The Council deemed it a doomed planet, because it was so far behind the others in evolution and development. Genesis decreed that no one would even touch that planet so as long as it had a guardian goddess. We, the Sol System Faction, thought this was the icing on the cake. The Council couldn't touch Earth. However, when Terra gave up her powers, Earth no longer had a goddess. However, Genesis foresaw this and commissioned me take her place, but since the Creator's missing, the Council used their newfound voting power to fire me and put a price on my head," then Quatre interrupted almost frantically.  
  
"And that means they can take it over!" He put his hands to his face at the thought. The pilots were in shock. Miliardo, though still feeling a bit betrayed, came to a conclusion. He turned to address his sister.  
  
"Relena, I don't care if you're not my sister in blood. However mad I am at you right now, never forget I love you and you will ALWAYS be my sister." With that he hugged her and Relena was on the verge of crying. Duo couldn't help it.  
  
"GROUP HUG!" The long-braided pilot jumped next to Relena and Miliardo, pulling them into a group hug. Wufei looked on, a little peeved how childish they were being, but had the sense to smile. Trowa held his mask, his eyes betraying his emotion to everyone in the room. Quatre just laughed and Ayasha stood and smiled. Miliardo was giving Duo the death glare, but Relena laughed along while Duo grinned.  
  
Suddenly Ayasha's head snapped up and looked towards the main hall. She went to the railing and scanned the area. The main hall was the size of half a ballroom and had many antique tables and chairs - enough for an intruder to hide in.  
  
"Everyone get back, Miliardo take Terra somewhere safe; we have an intruder," she stated in a matter-of-fact tone. The pilots were about to advance downstairs to take of the culprit but Ayasha held up a hand and kept them back with a force shield. Wufei was ready to protest, but Ayasha just said, "It's a god," and let them go. With that the pilots just sat there and waited. Immediately a dark blue light sphere was seen floating in the middle of the room. Instantly there was a flash and there stood a middle-aged man dressed in black, gold and dark blue armor. He was about a full foot taller than Ayasha and had black eyes and long black hair. Behind him he brandished a thick sword imbedded with rubies and onyx that was about as tall as he was. The handle sported a dragon design with a crystal egg in its mouth. The man just grinned evilly and addressed Ayasha, every word dripping with maliciousness.  
  
"Your highness, I didn't expect to see you here." Ayasha regarded him coolly and just went straight to the point.  
  
"You don't belong here, Azrael. Get off Earth before I make you." She folded her arms and glared. Azrael almost laughed but instead put his hand on the hilt of the sword.  
  
"You know the rules, princess; if the Earth does not have a guardian goddess, it's free for the taking."  
  
"It does have a guardian goddess - me."  
  
"But you can't be it, the Council deemed you a traitor. How quaint, I get the glory of killing the most ruthless goddess in the universe AND take Earth as my possession."  
  
"Watch what you say, you nitwit; I was charged to guard this planet by Genesis herself." Azrael just stood there and - laughed.  
  
"Genesis may have sent you here, but both you and I know the Council overrode that decision now that she's missing. That means any laws or decrees she made went right out the window. That's why the Council is preparing to eliminate Earth. They have already sent for the Messiah of Silence." At this last statement, both Ayasha and Relena widened their eyes in not only shock, but also fear. Azrael just smiled and kept going. "Yes, and didn't take much convincing either."  
  
"What do you mean? The council would never have Saturn to destroy a planet unless it was in danger of destroying other life in nearby solar systems."  
  
"Exactly, that was why it was so easy to convince them that Earth would be the next planet to advance far enough in technology to do such a thing." Then Trowa spoke up.  
  
"But we were told that Earth was too far behind." Azrael just smiled.  
  
"All I had to do was point out how many weapons of mass destruction have been created by mankind and how eventually it would be used to spread their domination in the universe. After that it was cake." Then he laughed manically. Ayasha couldn't take it anymore. The anger boiling up in her heart was more than she can bare. She materialized into thin air. Azrael looked dumbfounded for a second until he sensed something. He turned around to be met with a swift kick to the head by Ayasha's shoe. After being sent across the hall into the wall, Ayasha, now in full battle armor, rushed Azrael while drawing out her Holy Glaive. Azrael, however, recovered in time and drew his sword to block the blow. Ayasha and Azrael kept exchanging kicks and slashes as each one kept trying to gain the upper hand. By the rail, the pilots, Noin, Miliardo, and Relena were watching in amazement.  
  
Azrael summoned a dark energy ball and hurled it at Ayasha, who flipped out the way and threw a light energy dagger while holding the glaive in one hand. Azrael batted the object away with his sword, giving Ayasha time to attack. She drove in low and fast, both hands holding the glaive in front. Azrael brought the sword back down and block the move to the side, immediately round housing Ayasha in the face, sending her flying against a cabinet full of China silverware. Relena screamed.  
  
"Oh my God! Ayasha, get up!" Azrael saw his blow had dazed the Holy goddess and went for Relena. Miliardo had no time to step in front as Azrael had his sword drawn and teleported right in front of the ex-goddess. Suddenly a shot rang out throughout the hall and Azrael grabbed his shoulder - although the bullet bounced off his armor, he was surprised some fool would actually try to harm him, a god. He turned to see who had fired the shot.  
  
Down the stairway, Heero Yuy had a gun drawn, aimed at Azrael. He had heard all the commotion in the house and decided to attend to the matter. "My, my, what a foolish little mortal you are." Azrael swooped down the stairs at incredible speed, catching even Heero off guard and surprised. Azrael knocked the Perfect Soldier down and raised his sword to deliver the final blow. The other pilots were frantically running down the stairs. Duo and Quatre drew their guns and fired of a shot each, hoping to distract the evil deity. But to Azrael, they felt like flies and he laughed cruelly, keeping the sword raised and searching Heero's eyes for fear - and he found it, but Heero wasn't staring at him. He was staring at Relena. The thought of dying didn't scare him, but leaving Relena was something that would tear him apart. Relena, all the while, had been thinking the same thing and never broke her gaze from his.  
  
Azrael caught this and replied, "So, you don't want to see your girlfriend hurt? Well, I guess we'll make a spectacle of this." And with that he teleported over to the Earth princess. Trowa was picking Heero up while Duo and Wufei ran back up the stairs after Azrael. Quatre went to help Ayasha.  
  
Ayasha's body was wracked with pain. She may have been younger and more powerful than Azrael, but the rage had hindered her mind and she didn't have nearly the battle experience that he had. That last blow was not only meant to hurt Ayasha, but also to bruise her pride as well. The now angry and humiliated deity stood up as best she could, with the support of Quatre, only to see Azrael a few feet shy of making Relena a shish kabob. Azrael pushed Miliardo down the stairs, sending the pilots along with him. Heero snapped and made his way up the stairs at inhuman speed, jumping over Duo, Miliardo and Wufei. Noin had left during the fight to get Nicolas away, thinking Miliardo was going to follow suit with Relena. Ayasha panicked and flew toward Relena.  
  
The next thing heard was the piercing of flesh and bloody screaming.  
  
Ayasha had pushed Relena into Heero to get them both out of the way, but she didn't have time to block the incoming weapon. Azrael had run Ayasha through the heart with the sword and Relena screamed until her throat was hoarse. Heero held onto her and tried to pry her eyes away, but Relena kept them glued on the scene before her.  
  
Ayasha was now in danger. Azrael had just come within a millimeter shy of shattering Ayasha's deity crystal, but still he had pierced her heart. The goddess was coughing up blood while trying not to convulse for fear of the sword actually breaking her life force. Azrael smiled. He twisted the sword causing Ayasha to scream in agony. Heero put Relena behind him and pulled out his gun.  
  
"No, no, little mortal. If you don't want to annoy me, put that useless junk away before someone gets hurt. Namely, her royal bitchiness here," he said and demonstrated by driving the sword in further and twisting it more. Ayasha was beyond pain at this point; the initial shock had passed and Ayasha used some magic to numb most of the throbbing she felt. Heero put the gun away, but still kept Relena behind him. Just then, murmuring could be heard. Azrael looked toward Ayasha, who was speaking in an ancient tongue with her eyes closed. Ayasha sent a mental note to Relena. Relena's eyes widened and she pulled Heero along with her down the stairs.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked.  
  
"Ayasha is summoning a beast to take care of Azrael, we have to get out of here!" She exclaimed. At the bottom, Heero, Quatre and Trowa took the other pilots and Miliardo outside as far as possible. As they were at the doorway, the sky was becoming dark and a distant roaring could be heard. They hurried outside and ran as fast as they could to a distant hill on the property.  
  
Upstairs, Azrael realized what Ayasha had done and took his sword out. He had forgotten that Ayasha was only one of the two deities that were able to summon special demons/angels to carry out their bidding. Then he pulled it back to slice her head off, to keep from finishing the summon, but it was too late. He heard the King outside and realized he was done for. Even if he did kill Ayasha, the beast's orders were already set and would kill him at any cost until his mistress's death was avenged. He didn't want that. "I'll make you a deal," he said quickly while frantically sensing where the beast might be. Ayasha smirked at this.  
  
"You can leave Earth, that is my only request."  
  
"That's it?" Azrael thought this too good to be true, but he didn't care. He teleported outside to the roof, only to see in the sky the King of Summons - Bahamut. Azrael, choked with fear and turned around, to come to face with Ayasha, though the latter was almost limping and holding her hand over where she was wounded and still bleeding profusely. "I though you said."  
  
"I said you can leave Earth. What I meant was, you can leave.by dying." With that Ayasha returned an evil smile of her own and Azrael just stood there, paralyzed from fear.  
  
Out at the hill, Relena knew that Ayasha had been pushed to her limit and there was no sense in convincing her to leak information out the god. She held Heero close and closed her eyes, knowing already what was going to happen. The rest of the crew stood watching with amazement. Up in the sky, Bahamut saw his target. From below, Ayasha looked up and mentally sent the order to the beast  
  
"Mega Flare." Bahamut charged the non-elemental energy with all the strength it was worth and aimed the beam at Azrael. The evil god, now quivering just put his hands over his face, as the blinding light hit - obliterating the house and Azrael, while creating a mushroom cloud.  
  
The gang on the hill's eyes went wide, but Relena sat on the ground with sorrow evident on her face.  
  
"Oh Ayasha, why." 


	3. Chapter 3: Aftermath

Arigatou for the reviews peeps!! I reuploaded the chapters to make for easier reading of the dialogue and such, (I'm still figuring out how to upload the documents while keeping them in the form I want). If you haven't already guessed who the other gods and goddesses would be, shame on you! As I write if there are changes in character or whatnot, like I said, I'm making this up as I go along plus I have school - basketball, however, takes up most of my time, so I'm usually tired and crap (Playing for Coach Quinn is HARD, you'd want to kill yourself after a practice!) But I will update when I can and hopefully (if you people keep reviewing!) finish this story! Also, the reason the moon people live so long, well, that's just the way it is, everyone on the planets live an extremely long time, like the elves from Lord of the Rings, however, they are not immortal, they do have limit; the shortest lifespan belongs to the humans (of course).  
  
Side note: I HATE the Serenity and Endymion pairing (it makes me sick how such a dumb girl gets a good guy, so I decided to fix that dilemma, but not without trials and hardships of course ^_^)  
  
Heaven Help Me - Chapter 3: Rebirth  
  
Ayasha was standing in front of an enraged ex-deity. Bahamut's attack would never damage her, she was the summoner of the beast after all. Relena was furious. "We could have gotten information from him about the whereabouts of Genesis! What were you thinking?" Ayasha had no answer for this. She just stood there looking emotionless, but bloody as all hell; her goddess crystal was taking longer to heal her wounds than she thought, but she paid it no attention. Instead she just took the verbal assault from the former Queen of the World and waited for her to finish. "I don't believe this, Ayasha! If we didn't make it to the hill in time, you would have killed us all! Do you understand that? We are not immortal, Ayasha! We can and will eventually die! That was so reckless - just so.reckless!" Relena then just stopped and stared at Ayasha. The Holy goddess knew what was coming, but didn't bother to avoid it. Relena slapped her - hard - across the face; even to a god it is the most insulting gesture. Heero and the rest of the pilots watched with amazement. They had informed the Wing Zero pilot about Relena's past. Heero didn't know how to take it; he felt like he had been lied to, but understood that Relena didn't get her memories until yesterday. He was going to talk to her later. Right now, it seemed as if Relena had enough anger to destroy the entire planet. Ayasha finally responded after letting her calm down a bit.  
  
"I would have cancelled the summon if you weren't far enough. Azrael was too hostile to take in for questioning. He would not have told us anything plus he would have killed you and all your friends without a single thought. I know I have made you angry and I'm sorry, but my first priority is to protect you and the Earth at all costs. Without you, the Council will take over this planet and it will die along with its inhabitants." Relena just looked at her best friend and felt guilty and ashamed. She knew Ayasha acted out of her best interests. Relena's emotions swelled to a great degree and started to cry. She hugged Ayasha for all she was worth to show she was sorry.  
  
"I didn't mean it; I got so angry. I want Genesis back so my planet can be saved.I'm sorry," she whispered. Ayasha just patted her back and said something in a foreign tongue. Relena just nodded her head, backed up and turned toward the pilots. Wufei, who had been unbelievably silent the whole time, finally decided to say his piece.  
  
"I think we should just storm into the Council and defend ourselves. I mean, this is our planet, we have free will." Ayasha cut him off.  
  
"Which is precisely why they are afraid of what you will become."  
  
"So let's reason with them," Duo quipped. Trowa nodded his head in agreement and Quatre let out a "Yeah!" Heero just looked towards Ayasha with cold eyes. He knew convincing a bunch of powerful gods and goddesses would not be easy, plus he was angry at the fact that Relena and Ayasha were close.  
  
"I don't think they will listen to us. To them, we are nothing but dirt." Ayasha confirmed his suspicion.  
  
"Yes, that is true. But, if Relena was in her goddess form, she could go as Earth's representative and convince the Council to not take over Earth."  
  
"But that would mean she would no longer be human," Heero reminded Ayasha.  
  
"Yes, but when her negotiations are done, I will make her human again."  
  
"How long will the negotiations be?" Quatre asked.  
  
"As long as it takes to find Genesis," Relena chimed in. Heero didn't like the sound of it. Trowa spoke up.  
  
"So we use the negotiations as a diversion. Relena, you go back as Terra, saying you are now guarding Earth. As that is happening, Ayasha and the rest of us will go look for Genesis." Ayasha agreed.  
  
"That is mostly true; but since Terra will be at negotiations, the people will wonder where their Vice Foreign Minister has gone and Earth will be defenseless against other attacks. Four of you must stay here and cover for her absence and one will go as a 'personal bodyguard' with Terra to the meeting." The rest agreed to this plan. Ayasha added another thing. "I know other deities will come to attack Earth so I will send for the rest of the solar system to help you." She then turned to Relena. "You will go with Heero and Saturn to the meeting; I will go find Genesis with Uranus and Neptune." The rest didn't know what to think. Who was coming to defend Earth? Ayasha explained further. "Saturn is known as the Goddess of Destruction and Reincarnation. With her at Terra's side in negotiations, we might be able to frighten the Council enough to sway to our demands; first, though, I have to locate her and tell her the situation. Azrael may have made the council to order her to destroy Earth, but her loyalties are to the Sol System Faction, which means she'll side with us. Uranus is the Goddess of the Sky and Neptune is the Goddess of the Sea. Neptune has a mirror that can see all truths so she might be able to find where Genesis is located. And Uranus, well, let's just say she and Neptune go everywhere together. Also I'm going to send the inner planetary goddesses here. Mars is the Goddess of Fire and has a short fuse. She has well advanced psychic ability because when she stayed on Earth as a mortal, she was a Shinto priestess, so her sixth sense will come in handy. Jupiter is the Goddess of Thunder and Wood; she's very well trained in the martial arts and is the physically strongest of the four. Venus is the Goddess of Love and Beauty. Don't let her title fool you all; she, along with Mars, has some of the most devastating attacks. She is also able to read people's hearts, so don't try lying to her when you talk of your feelings. Last is Mercury, the Goddess of Ice. Her attacks make enemies immobile and she is a tactician and war game genius. She is able to analyze and spot and enemy's weakness so she will be extremely useful."  
  
After receiving the information, the pilots were stunned. Duo then raised his hand like a child would in class. Ayasha was perplexed but nodded her head for him to speak.  
  
"How come they sound like the Roman gods but their female counterparts?" Relena decided to answer this one.  
  
"Because they are the children of the Gods and Goddess of Rome and Greece. Aphrodite and Eros gave birth to Venus, and so on. But like me, they also have names, Mars is Rei Hino, Jupiter is Makoto Kino, Venus is Minako Aino, and Mercury is Ami Mizuno."  
  
"They sound Japanese," Heero implied. "What is your planetary name, Relena?"  
  
"My planetary name is Gaia." Quatre turned to Ayasha.  
  
"What's your planetary name?" Ayasha just turned red and put a hand behind her head to show her embarrassment.  
  
"Mine is.chibi-Pluto." She said the last two words so low, that she had to repeat it. Relena giggled but received a death glare from Ayasha.  
  
"What's wrong with that?" asked Quatre.  
  
"I'm known as little Pluto because my sister, Setsuna, is the original Pluto; and since I'm her little sister, I get the mini added onto my name. Since I don't like it though, I just use my real name." Wufei then noticed Ayasha hadn't listed Pluto in her repertoire of recruits.  
  
"Why don't you ask your sister for help?"  
  
"Because she is stuck guarding the Gates of Time for all eternity. She is not allowed to leave unless a crisis in the Time stream appears; then she has to go and correct it. She has powers over time itself, she is even able to stop time and erase it with her very word, but an incident a few thousand years ago put her in the spot she's in." Ayasha's eyes were filled with anger at the thought and she tried to hide it. Duo saw the look and was not about to press for more information. Relena knew of the story too well and decided she would tell the G-boys about it later.  
  
Sorry this chapter was short, it was originally longer, but the flashback was starting to get too long so I'm making it another chapter. Don't worry you're all going to love it!!  
  
Ja ne  
  
Sailorpluto 


	4. Chapter 4: Past

Thanks for the reviews, I'll try to slow the story a little, but I can't make any guarantees. Newayz, I figured we go into the past and find out what did happen to Setsuna that ticks Ayasha off so much.(dun, dun, dun - and the plot thickens..hopefully).newayz, enjoy!  
  
Oh yeah, just as a side note; just because a person rules a planet, doesn't make them an automatic god or immortal of any kind and not all gods and goddesses rule a planet, this is kind of important. Most of our solar system's planet's rulers are deities, but the war is not going to be b/w the planets; there are however alliances within the council but then again, what alliances are not within a 'supposed alliance' (aka The United Nations)? Well, hopefully this brought some insight as to how my mind is working (sort of). Okay, back to the story, er, flashback!  
  
Flashback:  
  
"I came for what rightfully belongs to me!" The haughty queen with meatball style hair said. "I am the Queen of the Moon! Therefore the ginzuishu belongs to me and my family. It CHOSE my daughter as its master!" Serenity stood with her hands on her hips in front of King Hades and Queen Aurora. The King was not at all pleased. In fact, he was furious at the fact that this mortal, as old as she was, did not even address him as a god, but as an inferior.  
  
"Your grace, Genesis has instructed us to keep the ginzuishu for safe keeping until your daughter's trial is over. Quite frankly, I would never place this deity crystal back in your family's hands after what her highness pulled!" At this point, the king was standing in front of his throne, his face red with rage and hatred. "She purposely drank from the Chalice of Destiny in order to claim Endymion for herself. Then, when she found out that Beryl would come to destroy the kingdom, she asks my eldest daughter, no, PLEADS to my Setsuna that she reincarnate them on Earth. My Pluto, my seed, out of loyalty to the crown did this. And what does she get? An eternity spent guarding the gates of time! Don't you dare come into my palace and make demands! Endymion and Setsuna were supposed to married within a fortnight and your daughter, through her selfish act, had sealed her heart to his for all times, through ALL reincarnations. I would think her death would break the link between her and Endymion, but when they will be united on Earth, he will take her hand and spread a false love through the universe - a love induced by magic, not by a true heart, which my Pluto had for him and he for her." As he finished he sat down and put a hand to his face. Aurora put a hand on her husband's shoulder while trying to whisper soothing words to him. It was no use; the king was too angry to even think straight, so he got up and left the throne room, heading toward the main bedroom chamber. Queen Serenity just balked at his outburst and retorted while he was leaving.  
  
"Don't think I'm through with you yet, Hades! The ginzuishu WILL be MINE!" When she started to speed-walk after Hades, Ayasha, a few thousand years younger, appeared in front of her with the Glaive to her throat, but in her princess clothes - she had heard the entire conversation from the balcony overlooking the throne room. Aurora got up and ran towards her daughter.  
  
"Ayasha, put that weapon down! We don't need any bloodshed in this house!" Ayasha complied with the wishes of her mother, but not without adding a comment of her own.  
  
"Don't think I won't kill you if I get the chance. My sister's happiness was taken away by your bitch, and I will stop at nothing until the TRUE time stream is restored and everything is back to the way it was!" With that she walked away, the Glaive disappearing into nothingness.  
  
"Your daughter should be more like her sister, instead she is a loose cannon." Serenity said, trying to push Aurora's buttons. Instead the Goddess of Light gave her a warning.  
  
"She is more like her father. She acts on emotions and in not afraid to fight injustice."  
  
"Then you should teach her how to be a princess and not a warrior." Aurora completely ignored her last statement and switched to another topic: the ginzuishu.  
  
"Do you know exactly how the ginzuishu was made or even why Genesis entrusted it to us?" Serenity didn't know where she was getting at but just shook her head. She knew the entire royal family of Pluto had the gift of foresight, due to King Hades being the God of the Dead and Aurora the Goddess of the Light; their combined DNA and powers allowed them to see the dead of the past, the gifts of the present, and the light of the future. This gift also passed to their children; however, none of the family believed in using Destiny to their advantage, so they never used their powers unless it was in an emergency. However, Setsuna was the more gifted of the two daughters, gaining the full control over Time itself, whereas if Ayasha were to use whatever control over Time she has, she would be almost drained of her energy, or even worse, die from the whiplash that summoning that power would bring. Instead, Ayasha concentrated on her other gift, the powers of Holy that were handed down from her mother. As Aurora was prepared to give her explanation, she narrowed her eyes as Serenity and her tone was that of an ice queen.  
  
"Well I'll tell you. When Genesis created the universe, she also created a deity crystal similar to her own if not an exact copy. Summoning all the goodness in the universe, she made the ginzuishu as a gift for the one who would eventually take her place as ruler over the entire universe." Serenity widened her eyes at this. When Genesis presented Princess Serenity with the ginzuishu on her ten thousandth birthday, it marked in history the first time that a mortal was chosen to become a god. "Genesis felt your daughter, because she was 'pure in mind and spirit' as a mortal would be the finest choice. However, your daughter, now with power, grew jealous that Endymion chose Setsuna and not her. So she whipped up the potion and drank from the Chalice. Now because of that, the Timestream's destiny has shifted course. Also what Genesis didn't know was that the ginzuishu had a mind of its own. When your daughter was reincarnated on Earth, the silver crystal wasn't with her; it had ended up back in Genesis' hands. Genesis became confused when it started emitting a light and shot a beam toward our planet. When we saw this beam we didn't know what to think but prepared for an attack. Genesis arrived in our court to tell us the crystal had chosen its master this time, although we weren't sure who it was. So, we put it in a glass case surrounded by our two best guards."  
  
The whole time Ayasha was listening behind a pillar from the hall leading to the servant's quarters. She was shocked at what she was hearing. She had wondered why her bodyguard, Cloud, and his mentor, Sephiroth, were sent to guard the doors on the other side of the palace, but wasn't getting the answers from anyone. Now she knew and she was curious too as to who the new master of the crystal would be; she knew she already had a deity crystal, every born god and goddess had one, but she had a nagging feeling in the back of her mind - like something was going to happen.  
  
Her time senses were not as keen as her sister's, but she would get a revelation once every so often. She watched as the Moon Queen left in a huff and Aurora walked after her husband to soothe him. Ayasha felt that she needed to make a visit to a certain spiky-headed blonde.  
  
Cloud and Seph were guarding the gates as usual, when a certain emerald haired goddess made her way to the doors. Seph, being older and wiser, stepped in front of Ayasha as she approached and bowed out of respect. "My lady, I'm sorry. These doors are forbidden to be entered until Genesis has returned from the trial." Ayasha just smiled at him and Cloud.  
  
"I know that Seph, but I also know what's behind the doors and the reason for the heavy protection. I overheard my mother when she was talking to the Moon Queen, who by the way still denies what her daughter did was wrong and only cares for the ginzuishu." Cloud and Seph just gawked. Cloud sighed and shook his head.  
  
"I know what you're thinking princess, but I don't think the crystal would choose a deity to be Genesis' successor. You already have a crystal."  
  
"I know. But I didn't just come for the crystal, I rarely see you anymore." She made her face into a mock pout and Cloud just smiled. Seph knew where this conversation was headed so he went back to mind the doors as Cloud and Ayasha strolled down the corridor. Cloud had been Ayasha's bodyguard since the princess was a mere two thousand years old. Over time, they grew inseparable, like best friends. But when she heard that she would be seeing less of Cloud, a new emotion sparked within her. It was as if Time itself had stopped. However, she wasn't about to admit this to Cloud, who she thought only saw her as a kid sister. Cloud was seven thousand years older than her, but saw her more than just a princess. He saw a formidable woman, a gentle soul, who was wise and just in the body of an adolescent. He himself was a god, but had no planet to rule or protect; so instead he asked to have a job as a bodyguard to Ayasha. What he didn't know, was that he would fall in love with her.  
  
"Really Cloud, I do miss you. I don't have anyone worthy to spar with and now that crystal has taken up most of my attention. I wish everything went back to the way it was; no ginzuishu, my sister getting married," she hesitated, "you being there for me." At this both stopped walking and Cloud turned to face the princess.  
  
"Ayasha, is there something you want to tell me?" He was hoping she would say those three words that would set him free, but he was scared that she only saw him as an older brother that she never had. He knew Ayasha would never use her powers to her advantage so he tried coaxing her. Ayasha wanted to use her powers, but she didn't want to break her oath of not using them unless there was an emergency. Cloud sensed this. "Ayasha, I want you to read my mind."  
  
"No." He grabbed her shoulders and looked straight in her eyes.  
  
"Ayasha, I want you to read my mind, my thoughts as they are right now." Ayasha was too scared of what she'd find. Just some memories of him pushing her on a swing, or chasing off the young suitors who had tried to take advantage of her because of who she was, or any other brother sister related things. /Well you have to own up to it someday,/ she thought to herself. Ayasha locked her eyes and mind onto Clouds and gasped at what she saw. There was an image that she thought was locked away. In his memory, Cloud conjured up the time Ayasha was getting bored at the birthday ball her mother threw for her a few years ago. She fell asleep at the balcony overlooking the ballroom. What she didn't know was how she ended up at her bed. Ayasha saw Cloud picking her up and carrying her off to her chambers. When he had lain her down, she thought he was going to walk away. Instead, though, he bent down to her sleeping form and planted a light sweet kiss on her lips.  
  
Ayasha took her mind off his and was aware that she was breathing heavy. Cloud just looked down at the floor blushing. "I would understand if you slapped me or something because what I did was wrong and I should've never taken advantage of you like that." Ayasha just giggled and his head snapped up to look at her. She reached out with her right hand and caressed his face. He bent down and both immortals locked their lips, revealing all the hidden emotions that they had kept from one another. When they parted, Ayasha smiled.  
  
"Mother and father aren't going to like this." Cloud understood. He was supposed to be her bodyguard, not her lover. But both were truly in love with each other and didn't care. She would find a way to marry him, even if it meant abdicating her title. He would do any task set before him by the king and queen in order to win her hand.  
  
As they started back to the doors, the entire palace started to shake. A piece of the ceiling started to come down. Cloud grabbed Ayasha and dove out the way as it came crashing to the floor. Both got up and started sprinting to the chamber holding the ginzuishu. "Do you think it's Serentiy?" Ayasha asked worriedly.  
  
"I don't know, but whoever it is must be after the crystal. We're going to have to give Seph some help if they get to the doors." Cloud responded while sprinting at full speed. Ayasha had already morphed into her battle gear and was hot on his heels.  
  
End Flashback 


	5. Chapter 5: Rebirth

I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!! Hope the flashback was a little bit of info for ya'll. Newayz, on with the story!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 5 - Rebirth  
  
Relena was staring at her homeland from the balcony of Quatre's summerhouse on Earth. After the destruction of her estate, the kind- hearted pilot offered to put everyone up at his house. Relena pondered the way she would handle the negotiations with the Council. She knew she was going to be bombarded with questions, so she decided to figure out which ones would be asked and how to answer them. A knock at her door brought her back to this plane of reality. "Come in, it's not locked," she invited still gazing out to the countryside. Heero Yuy soundlessly opened the door and stood right behind Relena. Relena smiled. Heero was bothered by many things; Relena knew this and figured he wanted an explanation. The pilots had brought him up to speed on everything, but she knew he would want to hear the truth from her lips.  
  
"So, you were the goddess of this planet?" he questioned using the same monotone voice Relena has become familiar with.  
  
"Yes. And I gave up my powers to save it. However, I took for granted that Genesis would always be there to keep the members of council who want my planet in check." She turned to face him. "We are in great danger, and it's all my fault." Tears started to well up in her eyes, but she tried to fight them back. Heero never liked it when she cried, so he gathered her in his arms, letting her tears spill.  
  
Ayasha quickly sprang up from her bed. The dream was too real. It seemed like yesterday that she and Cloud declared their love for one another. But it was taken away that day.she didn't want to think any more of it and decided to walk in the garden.  
  
Among the roses, lilies, and other various flowers, the Holy deity felt a sense of nostalgia. The dandelions, she decided, were her favorite. Their color reminded her of his hair and the roses, his scent. She was almost drifting back to dreamland when she heard footsteps behind her. Immediately she blended in with the background and readied her weapon. "I need to speak with you," was all the voice said. She knew immediately it was Heero. Ayasha made herself visible to him and relaxed, putting the menacing object away.  
  
"What do you wish to know?" she stated calmly, knowing full well what were his questions.  
  
"Do you love Relena?" Ayasha was taken aback by this, she didn't think it was this question, but then again, she and Relena were close enough that you could mistake them for lovers, which they were not in this case. Ayasha cocked her head to one side and smiled, almost giggling.  
  
"Of course I love her, Heero. She is like the sister I never had and for that I will defend her and this planet at all costs," then she became serious, "including my own life." Heero didn't know what to say, he assumed that Relena and Ayasha had been together in Relena's past life. The look on his face spoke volumes to Ayasha, so she decided to give Heero some advice. "Listen to me, Heero. The love you have for her and she for you is something that can't be broken. If we are close, it's because we have known each other for thousands of years. I can give her body sanctuary from harm, but it is only you who can give her mind and spirit ease." Heero was beginning to understand. However, he was still uneasy about going in front of the Council. Also, what about Relena having her immortality?  
  
"Ayasha-sama; I realize why I am going to the Council with Relena, but what will happen when her task is done? What if she doesn't want to become mortal again?" Ayasha understood his question. If Relena became a goddess again, she might feel that she needs her powers in order to protect Earth; and since now this situation is happening, she will feel it is her responsibility to make sure it doesn't happen again - Relena will abandon her life in order to protect others, and Ayasha and Heero knew this.  
  
"When her task is done, I will take out her deity crystal, again, and she will live on Earth as she has done for the past nineteen years. However, the only way she will agree to this is if you stop being stubborn and admit your feelings for her. If not, she will assume you do not want her and return to her duties as a goddess and I will wipe her memories of her time on Earth and especially with you - only in this way she can guard her planet without any.obstacles."  
  
Heero cringed at that word. He has once though Relena an obstacle and vowed with a half heart to kill her, only to realize that by then she had stolen his other half and made him whole in ways he had yet to learn. Ayasha watched him contemplate her words before deciding to leave him to his thoughts. Sensing that she was going to leave, Heero grabbed her wrist, albeit a little more roughly than intended. Ayasha was ready to smack him but his words caught up to her before her anger contacted with his face. "I don't know if I can, I mean, I don't know how. I want help." Those last three words echoed in her head. Was she hearing right? The most perfect soldier asking for help? She almost smiled at this but realized who she would be insulting. Heero had just confided in her, something he rarely allows himself to do, so mocking him would be an insult to his emerging humanity.  
  
The pilots, Relena and Miliardo, minus Heero, were in the parlor room waiting for the next phase to begin. Ayasha instructed them that the other goddesses would be here later the same day after making sure their tracks were covered and their own kingdoms secured before leaving. Miliardo gave his sister a worried glance but she returned a cheerful smile, as if saying everything will be alright. An ivory white piano sat in the middle of the room and caught Relena's interest. "Quatre I thought you only played the violin."  
  
"I do only concentrate on the violin now, but I did take piano lessons for a few years before deciding that the stringed instruments were my true passion." Relena gave a questioning glance at Quatre, as if asking if she could play. The music would help soothe the unease that hung about in the air. "Go ahead, I do believe a light melody is in order." He gave her another smile. Relena made her way to the piano.  
  
"Quatre would you get your violin? And Trowa, your flute? I would like the accompaniment." She asked. Trowa produced the silver rod from the bag he was keeping at his side. Among other things in it were grenades, guns, ammo, and some hacking programs. Quatre ran upstairs to get his violin, but was back in mere seconds. As they gathered by the piano, Ayasha and Heero walked in, the former with a smirk on her face. Relena studied her features intently and put a message in her mind hoping Ayasha would try to read it.  
  
/What happened?/ She asked quizzically.  
  
/You'll find out soon. I believe one part of your life is going to go over smoothly. We just need to get this Council business in order./ Was all the reply she got. Relena just gave her an annoyed look. She hated it when Ayasha played games. Especially at a time like this. What in the world did she mean a part of my life 'is going to go over smoothly?' With that she sighed and nodded the count for the other two musicians to follow. The melody that ensued was sweet and soft, lulling the air about the group and easing the tension in the air. Ayasha recognized the music as from Pachelbel's Cannon in D - however slightly modified. The young goddess stepped up to the piano while Relena was playing. The other two musicians were wondering what was going to happen, so they stopped playing. Relena, not missing the look in the Holy deity, paused for a second before playing another melody. It was hauntingly beautiful - the flats and sharps following one another as if in an endless waltz. Ayasha closed her eyes and listened intently. Suddenly a voice was heard, singing sweetly, yet powerfully, and although in a foreign tongue, everyone in the room understood it, as if it was universal:  
  
Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights. Oh, how I long for the deep sleep dreaming The goddess of imaginary lives.  
  
In my field of paper flowers And candy clouds of long ago, I lie inside myself for hours, And watch my purple sky fly over me.  
  
I linger in the doorway, Of alarm clocks, screaming monsters calling my name, And let me stay Where the wind will whisper to me, Where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story  
  
As she played, more memories that were locked away opened themselves revealing her childhood, her adolescence, and finally the turning point in her life, when she gave up her crystal; she saw images of her mother, a formidable woman with hair the color of mahogany and eyes as blue as the sky with skin like honey in a regal green ball gown. She then saw her father; he had piercing green eyes along with his dirty blond hair, wearing a smirk and a red and brown armor, covering most of his tan skin. Relena kept playing, more memories kept coming, and the aura surrounding her kept growing - so much so, that her deity crystal, lying in the box in her pocket, started to glow as if responding to its mistresses' power:  
  
If you need to leave the world you live in Lay your head down and stay awhile. Though you may not remember dreaming, Something waits for you to breathe again.  
  
Relena fingered the keys as if they were going to break, but at the same time applied a force of authority, like she didn't want it to end. Everyone realized that the singing was coming from her; Heero was in awe, the other two musicians were listening thoughtfully, and Ayasha by this time had pulled over a chair and resumed listening with her eyes closed, taking in every note:  
  
In my field of paper flowers And candy clouds of long ago, I lie inside myself for hours, And watch my purple sky fly over me.  
  
When the song ended, a goddess was reborn and only one pair of hands was clapping. 


End file.
